My Wish
by aangxxxkatara
Summary: Toph has only one wish, but it's not what you'd completely think. Sweet Tokka fluff c: Rating for Toph's ill tempered tounge. R&R please


I know it's been forever since I last updated anything and I'm sorry T.T... any ways... the 20th was my birthday! and we started school so I've been busy... but I will update City of Emerald soon... I hope. I'll tell you this now, this is my first attempt at writing in Toph's POV so bare with me.

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender, if I did Tokka would've happened in the end and Suki would've just, I dunno, run off with Haru or something, but since it didn't, and she didn't, I odviously don't own it T.T

* * *

Have you ever wanted something so bad it actually hurt to think about? I have. But it's not what you all think! The thing I've wanted, for longer then you could imagine… is sight. All I really want is to be able to see what everyone looks like. To see my friends. To see what Aang looks like, and Katara, and even Zuko for spirits sake! I want to know what blue is, what green, and brown and red and yellow is, I want to know what the world looks like. But most, though I won't tell anyone this, I want to know what I look like. But even worse then my on going urge to see myself, is the urge to see… him. Sokka.

I know this probably sounds really weird and all but, that's all I really want. To see him. To see if his face matches his voice. To see if he's as funny as he sounds. Sadly I know though I'll never get that wish. Being born blind I'm used to not seeing the way everyone else does, but, now, I just have this strange need, to see them. All of them.

"Sokka?" come on lazy bastard wake up. Witch, he didn't. "Sokka." I say a little louder, I'm not mean; I won't wake the others up.

"WHAT?!" He's mad. Really mad.

"SHHH!" doesn't he realize he could've woken everyone up? "What do you look like?" I can tell that this confused him. I've never really asked anyone what they look like, let alone him.

"Uhh… what? I thought that…" he trailed off, ugh he's gonna make this hard, wasn't he?

"Never mind. Close your eyes and keep your mouth shut, and DON'T MOVE." He shut up at my order. Point one for Toph. I shut the none stop talking buffoon up with one command. Kudos for me. Reaching out a hand I hesitantly brushed my fingers against his cheek. Ok I know this sounds weird, but I see though vibrations, right? So why wouldn't I be able to see him like that?

Running my fingers down his cheek I passed over his chin, he was shaking, yet he still didn't say anything. Kudos for him then. Though I had to admit, I was shaking just as bad. Moving my hand up his other cheek I swear I could feel the heat rising in my cheeks, no matter how much I tried to deny it. Maybe he felt it to, maybe not, I don't know, but I sure as heck could… and I could feel his cheek heat up as well.

Moving over his ear I couldn't help but laugh. I mean they were HUGE, no lie. "What?" he whined, this only increased my laughter.

"Katara wasn't lying when she said you had big ears." I know this is weird, the small fact that I, Toph Beifong, was giggling. "Now, stop moving." Again he did as he was told, more kudos to him. Moving my fingers over his hair line I had to stifle another giggle.

"What now?" That actually made me laugh, the great Sokka, was whining."I don't appreciate people laughing at m--!" Ok so I may like-like him and all, but his talking was getting annoying! Pulling my hand away from his mouth I glared at him, well… you get the picture.

I don't like threatening people, at least not my friends, but come on; his talking was going to wake everyone. "If you don't shut up and stop talking, Sokka, I swear to you I will shove a rock so far up your ass you'll never be able to get it out." Yeah, I went there; I swore. And you people all think that since I'm 13, I wouldn't know words like that, shows how much you idiots pay attention in public.

At least it shut him up; all he's doing now is nodding, even more kudos for him; I didn't feel like hurting him of all people right now. Since he listened I guess I should answer him, "To answer your other question, your hair is what now. I mean come on, a ponytail?"

"Hey! It's a warrior's wolf tail! I'll shut up now." Good boy, I guess glaring works on him, who knew. Hmmm… I wonder, running my hand through his 'warrior's wolf tail', coughPONYTAILcough I tugged at the hair tie holding it up. "HEY!" hmmm… I wonder why he doesn't leave his hair down, from what I could feel; he'd look HOTT this way, no lie.

"Shut it. I like your hair better this way, much hotter." oh ho… is he blushing? Yep, he's so blushing. Ok enough spazing over his hair, moving on; another huge ear. Oh, is this making him uncomfortable? Good. His face is actually kinda, maybe, sorta… hott? No, strong, ya… that's it… strong hehe.

Moving over to his nose now. Holly hell… it's almost as big as his freakin' ears! At least he's holding still, strike that, now he's wiggling. "Stop moving or I'll poke your eye. Are they closed?" sticking to his word he didn't speak, merely nodded. Of course I told him not to move, and oh look, he got poked.

"OW! That hurt!" now he's whining, what kind of pansy has he become? I should really stop here, I mean, I don't need to know what his lips look like… ok fine I want to know… strike that I need to. Wow… they really are soft… ok I really need to stop thinking like that! What if I… "Toph…"

"I-I'm sorry…" What the hell?! I'm stuttering now? Spirits I'm in too deep now.

"No." Huh? What's he playing at? Wait, why's he putting my hand back on his face? Hold up. Why's his hand on mine?! "No sorries." And for once, I've got nothing to say, weird. The point is he doesn't get what I'm sorry about… I can't see his lips like this… I just can't.

"No… I… I can't… see… them…" I guess he's smarter then everyone says, he got it instantly.

"C-can I try something? Promise you won't yell." What's got him so worked up? Why can't I ask though? What am I now? A jelly boned wimp? It seems all I can do is nod. Wait one second. What's he doing?! H-he's… leaning in… I've felt people do this before… when they were going to kiss someone… HOLY HELL! HE'S GOING TO KISS ME!

His breath's warm on my skin, it kinda tickles, yet it's sweet, almost like the spring air, yet with a slight hint of winter. Then, his lips are on mine. Spirits, if he could see his face, he looks so ho-- WAIT! Looks? I-I can see him! But how?! Why?! His eyes open, his lips still on mine. So that's blue, it's beautiful. His eyes widen and I know he can tell that I can see him, and like the idiot he is, he pulled away. As soon as his lips were off mine, the sights gone, and I'm back to being little blind Toph.

Spirits I miss the feel of his lips on mine, so warm, so comforting, like they were made for mine. But I can't believe it, his face was hovering in my mind, I know sure as hell it'll never disappear. "What just happened?" his voice brings me out of my thoughts, "Your eyes… they were bright emerald… clear bright emerald."

"I-I saw you… my god… Sokka… I saw you." My voice is barely a whisper, so soft I can barely hear it. Yet some how he heard it.

"I… know. I-I didn't think… that would happen." neither did I.

"Yeah…" What was I supposed to say? The guy that I've had like a huge crush on just kissed me. Oh and did I mention that I saw him? Me, a blind kid since birth, saw someone. "Why… why do you think…?"

This was really starting to confuse the hell outta me. "I-I don't know…" we already established that idiot.

"Ok… we'll figure that out later… but… did you… uh… do you… mean it?" ok I really, really hate silences, and this one's was basically suffocating me.

"… Maybe…" Maybe? Maybe?! MAYBE?! What the hell was that supposed to mean?! "I mean… I don't know… I don't know if what I… feel is love… or just a crush…" I know. "May be it is more… maybe it is love… maybe… we could find out?"

Or, maybe I could slap you. Like I said earlier, I wasn't mean, but the way he said that made me mad. Really mad. "Wait, wait, wait. I'm not getting myself into something that I don't know for sure that YOU truly want." I'm not trying to sound selfish or like a bad guy, but, the way he'd said that, hurt, a lot.

He was silent for a while, was he even going to say anything? "I'm sorry…" wait, what's he sorry for? No… it can't be, he doesn't really want… us. Does he. Apparently he saw the hurt look on my face because he changed his words pretty fast. "I mean, I'm sorry that you think I don't truly want this… er… us." stupid Sokka. Stupid alibi… stupid me.

"I need to know, for sure, that your heart is truly with mine. Not this, maybe." Spirits I hate silences, this one was no flippin' different. Maybe even worse.

"It… is… Spirits I swear to you Toph, it is." So you say… but you've been known to lie. I should just walk away. Right now. I'm just going to get hurt by him, so why can't I? Damn it feet, MOVE! Fine…

"How can I be sure… you've lied to me before Sokka. I don't want to get hurt again." this is just horrible. I've been reduce to a freakin' wimp! All because of him. "I don't know if I can tr--" What the?! He's k-kissing me… again. He's staring at me… it's kinda weird, looking at the person who's-- holy hell I can see him again! This is just too weird.

"I swear to you. I love you Toph. Please understand I won't ever hurt you…" he seems sincere, but can I trust him. "I think we're meant to be Toph. I mean, why else would you be able to see when I kissed you? That must mean something! It's destiny!"

"I don't… I don't like destiny, Sokka. Destiny freakin' sucks." and that's the truth. It does, you want to know why? It's because that's what brought us together in the first flipping place.

Again he was silent. That is until, "It doesn't have to…" but it does. Spirits I'm in to deep now.

"Promise you won't… Sokka, know this; I'm trusting you with something so special that no one else can have, my heart; if you break it I swear I will kill you. Then I'll bring you back to life, and kill you again." Just because I love him, doesn't mean I'm a freakin softy. If he hurts me just once. I'll kill him.

"I promise this to you. Right now, I will never hurt you, if I did then you wouldn't need to kill me, I'd die from losing you." so he says, I'd still kill him; and he knows it.

"I'd still kill you." I growled. Ok you all know I'd kill him, or at least seriously hurt him; so I'm not explaining this anymore. What?! Is he laughing at me?!

"I'm s-sure y-you w-w-would." he is! He's freaking laughing at me! He's so dead. "But seriously," oh great, here comes mister serious Sokka, great; coughSARCASIMcough. "I'd never in a million years hurt you. You can trust me with you heart Toph. I swear."

Spirits enough swearing; it's getting on my last nerve.

"Fine, but please," now I've lost it. I'm begging, what have I become? "Take my heart, but please don't break it." so here I am, standing with my heart in my freakin hands, praying that he'll take it, and won't break it.

This time it wasn't his lips on mine; but the opposite, mine were on his. Eh, had to get some points back. "Just so we're clear, I hate promises. People always break them. And, too Aang, Katara, Zuko and them, this never happened. Got it? Good."

"But-"

"No buts." Unless it's yours getting the hell away from me.

"Toph… are we together… or not?" damn him, can't he see I was avoiding that?

"Yes… I just don't want your nosy sister in my business. She's annoying, and if she knows about us, or that weird kiss then she'll never shut up." And, that was the truth. Katara was nosy, too nosy for her own good.

"Ya… wait, does this mean we can't act… ya know… couple-y around them?" couple-y? Is that even a freakin word? Spirits he's an idiot.

"Not right now, no. and couple-y? Is that even a flipping word and what the hell does that mean?!"

"You know, holding hands, snuggling by the fire… kisses…" We just kissed, three times, and he's shy about saying it. Idiot; I like him why again? It sure as hell ain't because of his brain that's for sure.

"Just… wait… okay? A couple weeks, then we can tell them and actually act, as you put it, couple-y." gesh, he gets excited easily, "but, no," I literally shuddered at the next word, it just to, weird, "snuggling."

"Awww! But Toooooooooooph." Is he whining again?

I hate whining, spirits, it's as bad a promises. "No. Toph Beifong doesn't do, snuggling. End of story." period, end of story, bye bye, see ya later; no snuggling. It's such a-a Katara-ish thing to do.

"Fine, why don't you just rip my heart out now?" that's not a bad idea, apparently he saw the considering look on my face cause he quickly changed his mind. "Okay, okay, no snuggling."

That's better, okay it wasn't a total lie. I don't really like snuggling, as much as Katara does; but sitting by a warm fire, wrapped up in Sokka's arms sounds really good right now. "Changing the rule; no snuggling when Aang and Katara are around. Snuggles only when they've gone to bed, willing I'm in a good mood." He perked up at this. Yes I, Toph Beifong, just admitted about liking to snuggle.

"You lllllllllliiiiiiiikkkkkkkeeee to ssnnnnuuugggleee!!" spirits his singing sucks, seriously, no lie.

"Say it one more time I'll kill you right now; get it?"

"Got it."

"Good. Now, enough talking; these lips have something else to do." and he's laughing again, what ever.

--

"Soooooooooo… how was you two's night last night?" Someone giggled, Sugar queen, spirits can't she see, Snoozles and I want sleep. Whoa, hold up! Rewind and stop. Snoozles and I? Where'd that come from? That's when I felt someone shift beside me and the comforting weight that had been around my waist was lifted. "You two look soooooooo cute together!"

Shit. So much for keeping it a secret for a while. "Shut up 'Tara." grumpy Sokka, ooo, not fun, for them at least. Major fun for me; I get to watch their butts get kicked. "Mornin' beautiful." his voice is right beside my ear in a whisper, his warm breath tickling my neck, spirits I know why I like him again.

"Awwwwwwww! Aang! Come look at this! They look so cute!" I swear I'm going to slap her silly. What's worse, the whole gaang's staring at us, lovely, just freakin' lovely.

"What's going-- whoa, Toph, Sokka… what's going on?!" Does Twinkletoes need his eyes and ears checked? Katara's yelled loud enough. "Sokka, I know you told me that you thought you were falling for her and all but this… holy monkeyfeathers." wait, he's been telling Aang that he was falling for me? When?!

"Yeah… when did… this happen?" I've come to a conclusion; Sparky needs his eyes and ears checked too.

"Uh… last night."

"Sokka. If you two did anything last night you better fess up now." What?! Katara seriously doesn't trust us at all!

"KATARA! We'd never!" Sokka's apparently as shocked as I am. "I swear! We didn't! She's only 13!" exactly! Spirits Katara's lost it!

She still doesn't believe us, does she? That evil little waterbender. "Whatever. Come on Toph." now where's he planning on going? And why does he feel I need to go? Eh, if it gets away from there questions whatever.

"Sokka?" stupid her and her giggling.

"What now Katara?" he's mad again.

"I think you need your shirt." whoops. Minor slip up. That's kinda embarrassing, to say the least.

"Give it." he grumbled as everyone else starting laughing, in Katara's case giggling, well, except me, I wasn't laughing, I was just as embarrassed, Katara didn't have his shirt… I was wearing it. I can tell he's staring at me now, "Damn it. That doesn't help us in getting them to believe we didn't do anything." he grumbled.

"Right you are, Snoozles, right you are." This was now officially the most embarrassed I've been. "We didn't do anything so you shouldn't need persuading, don't you?" I growled directing the question to the three staring at us. I could feel them holding in their laughter as they nodded. Ok it's time to go now.

With that I turned and stormed out of the camp, Sokka trailing behind me, grabbing another shirt in the process. Good thing he did, this is my shirt now, I'm not obsessive or anything, but his shirt smelled really, really good. "You're not giving that back, are you?"

"Nope."

"Thought not."

I guess this is where my story ends, for now. My one wish came true, I saw him, sadly though I guess it was only a two time thing, cause now, nothing happens. But hey, his image is still in my mind, and it always will. I can tell you this though; I'm never going to be able to understand the universe.

* * *

A/N so there you have it... I'm a little unsure of this so it'd be lovely to get others opinion on it... just click that lovely blueish grey button down there and review away! and have a nice day. c:


End file.
